


Daughter of the Sky, Hero of the Galaxy.

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Daughter of the Gods, Galaxy's Saviour [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Future story for PJO, Language, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard never cared much about her father. She was just trying to survive. Learning he was a god? Well… she just had to wonder why on Earth she had to live like she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Getting your nose broken is never fun. Especially when a biotic rush is added behind it.

 “Fuck!” swore Shepard, breathing in deep through her nose. “Mother fucker!” she shouted, slamming her own tiny fist out, catching the older boy in the stomach. She was grabbed by the guy behind her, and her hands were held behind her back.

 “Look bitch,” snarled the guy holding her. “Just join our damn crew and maybe we’ll take it easy on you.” Shepard snarled, and tried to get out of his grip, before the guy punched her again, this time in the gut. “Bitch?”

 “Go fuck a Turian!” snarled the girl, baring her teeth, her blue eyes flashing. She was socked again, and she choked out a scream, electricity racing along her arms, shocking the asshole holding her. He let her go and she bolted, running as fast as she could towards the tourist district. The guys chased her, yelling at her. She ignored him.

Shepard was a tiny twelve year old. Most street kids were on Earth. If she was on the Citadel it would probably be easier to steal what she could. But she was on Earth, and after the seventh kid got killed stowing away on a ship, they’d started cracking down on security.

 Not that she wanted to leave Earth. She had a good thing going… or she did before the Tenth Street Reds caught her using her electricity trick. See, biotics were rare, and having a cool skill like that boosted a gang’s cred. So, the Reds sent a guy. She told him to fuck off, and then electrocuted him.

 Now they still are fucking after her. Not like her biotic powers were any good. Sure, lightning! But that’s all she could do. Not like lift or anything. And she only used it to trick credit chits man!

 Shepard grinned, seeing the district up closer. No one wanted to start anything in the district. Too many cops, and to many aliens. Cops were one thing, but aliens?

 Yeah, she still laughed remembering the time that asshole got grabbed by a fucking Krogan and held upside down for a few hours. HA!

 “Aw, shit.” Snarled the guys. “CAN’T RUN FOREVER SHEPARD!”

 “YEAH I FUCKING CAN!” she shouted back as she ducked into the district, startling an Asari woman. She was wearing a long purple dress that spilt at the waist, black pants underneath and a pair of knee high combat boots. “Sorry! Gang members want me to join, I don’t, blah-blah!”

 “…I see.” The blue skinned woman said. Shepard saluted her cheekily and then bounced through the district. She idly eyed a fruit stand, looking longingly at some strawberries. Probably shipped from Eden Prime, they never grew on Earth anymore.

 She loved strawberries- her mom used to buy them and they would eat them together…

 Shepard shook her head, and continued her stroll, looking around for someone to steal a credit chit from. As she walked, she noticed a group of kids decked out in orange shirts with a human male in a hover-chair looking like her was leading them. The guy in the chair had a tweed jacket and a tidy little beard.

 What was weird though was the Krogan wearing the orange shirt, standing next to a Turian and a Salarian, and not ripping them apart. Wack.

 Shepard slid over to them, to curious for her own good.

 “Alright,” said the chair dude. “Felix, don’t let Targun get into another fight.” A human boy groaned as the Krogan chuckled darkly. “Now, Athens is an important part of Greek history, so those who want to learn something, follow me. And those who want to wander off… just be back at the hotel by eight.”

 “Yes Chiron.” Chorused the group. Shepard hummed, interested in what was going on. Some kind of camp or something? The Krogan looked youngish. She began to stalk the group with the Krogan in curiosity.

 “So… you going through the Rite when you get back to Tachunku?” asked Felix- a burly boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. Targun- the krogan- shrugged.

 “Probably. I know mum is going to be watching me, but it’s going to still be a bitch. Wish I could have my krantt.” He bumped Felix playfully, who stumbled. “I didn’t push you that hard.”

 “Asshole.” Muttered the human. A female human with dark hair and an angular face grinned, her eyes flashing with a war like gaze.

 “Wish we could help Targun! But I doubt that dick would let us.” Pouted the girl.

 “Don’t worry Jamie, I’m just doing the rite then leaving right after.” Laughed the Krogran. The three went on for a while, and Shepard got bored. So she skipped out, checking around to make sure the Reds weren’t around before she booked it home.

 Home was an abandoned clothing shop. It was also the home of another group of kids who didn’t bother her as long as she didn’t bother them.

 She sighed, entering the place, and seeing a Red waiting for her, the others having booked it. No one wanted to be in a gang without any other choice. This Red was odd though- extremely burly with a bit of a bullish face.

 “I said fuck off.” She told him. “This is Blue Boy’s territory anyway.”

 “I was just curious about that lightning trick.” He said gruffly. She snorted, and her hands lit up.

 “How about I give you a taste then?” he grinned, and suddenly he wasn’t… human anymore. His face melted into a bull face, his body building up and horns appearing on his head. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” she shouted.

 It- the bull dude- charged, and she dodged. He crashed through the wall, and into another building. Shepard’s fight or flight instincts kicked in, and she booked it away from the place- the fucking thing following her.

“FUCK!” She ran, trying to think what the hell was going on. It didn’t make sense… a bull-headed dude? It sounded familiar… but she couldn’t place it as she jumped over a cleaning robot that got trampled.

 She ducked down an alley, only to curse. Dead end.

 A low noise made her turn slowly to face the bull, who sniffed the air. She took a breath, and then her hands lit up again.

 If she was dying, she was taking this thing with her.

 “OI! BEEF HEAD!” she shouted at it. “Want some motherfucker? Well come and get some.” It charged then, and she charged to, throwing her hands out, and a bolt flew at it, striking it right on the head. It was thrown back with a roar and she jumped.

 It felt like the wind grabbed her and lifted her higher into the sky, though she didn’t notice. Instead she focused hard and the sky turned black.

 “I AM NOT LOSING TO YOU!” she screamed before she began to fall back to Earth, her hands alight with electricity.

 She landed on her attacker, and it burned with a howl. She held on even as it tried to rip her off, lightning alighting the alleyway.

 It managed to get a good grip on her, and she was thrown into the wall. She cursed, feeling a bone crack. It looked at her as she struggled up. She glared at it, even as she dimly heard someone running to the alley.

 “Fuck you.” She hissed before she charged once more, lightning obeying her command as the sky boomed.

 It struck the thing once more just as the group she had been tailing earlier came into the alley.

 It burned, screaming. She stood, staring at the burned remains.

 “…Holy shit.” Said the girl as Shepard’s knees gave out and she fell forward. She landed hard, her eyes rolling up.

 “Targun! Get Chiron!” ordered Felix as Shepard began to lose consciousness. “I think we found a demigod.”

 “No, you think?” asked the girl just as Shepard blacked out. 


	2. Chapter One

Waking up to find herself in a strange place put her on alert. She sat right up, head whipping around, trying to see where she was.

It was a wood house.

Wood?

She sat up, wondering what the fuck was going on. Her body felt completely fine- surprising her, given what had happened. She gingerly touched her side confused.

The door slid open, and she jerked her head up, her hands ready for a fight as a pretty black haired girl came in.

"Oh, you're awake." She said, nodding her head. She was a little younger then Shepard herself. "Chiron was worried, you were out for a week."

"…Chiron the foster dad?" Shepard asked, wondering if she ended up in a home again. She would have to figure out a way to escape sooner or later. "And… what attacked me? That thing…" she frowned. She racked her mind, trying to remember what it was called-

"Pasiphaë's son?" the girl asked. Shepard frowned. "Long story short- the god Poseidon sent a bull he wished King Minos to kill in honor of him. Minos refused, and in punishment, Poseidon had Pasiphaë fall in love with the bull- and we got that monster."

"…That's fucked up." The girl agreed, and walked forward, her omni-tool activating. Shepard didn't bother moving as she was scanned. No point.

"Everything seems to be in order, but then I'm not from Cabin Seven- not the best nurse or medic." The girl said, before she offered her hand. "Ashley Williams- Cabin Five."

"…Shepard." Shepard shook the girl's hand. "And are cabin's supposed to mean something?"

"Well, not sure if I'm the best to say anything. I punch things, I can't explain it." Ashley said, frowning. "You weren't supposed to wake up on my shift." She grumbled. "Alright- look, you didn't react to my tiny story, why?"

"…Because the idea of aliens coming to earth and then humans making up a story about why they look like that makes sense." Shepard said, dryly. Ashley blinked.

"…Huh… have to remember that excuse. Well, no. it is actually a true story. The Greek Gods are real. And this camp is for the children of them." Ashley looked at Shepard who looked right back.

"… Is this some kind of hospital and you left your floor? Like the psych ward?" Shepard asked. Ashley scowled.

"Very funny Sheep."

"…Did you just call me Sheep?" Shepard asked in shock.

"You're a Shepard, aren't you?" mocked Ashley. Shepard scowled.

"Fuck off… Ash-head!"

"Oooh, nice one." Taunted the other girl as Shepard glared- but they were interrupted by a turian entering the room, followed by a guy… with a fucking horse's body.

"…What the fuck?" Shepard asked. "…Am I in the psych ward to?!" Ashley scowled as the turian sighed, and horse-dude seemed amused.

"No it isn't Miss. In fact- you are perfectly sane." Shepard stared, then looked at Ashley who looked smug.

"…Fuck this, I'm high on pain killers. Only explanation." She then laid back down as Ashley groaned.

"This is going to a long talk." The turian said. Horse-dude sighed.

"It appears so… Ashley, I believe it is your turn to help Miss Jackson teach canoeing today."

"Shit, your right. Bye Chrion! Later Sparta!"

"Sparatus." Grunted the Turian. Shepard did not get up.

"You aren't high, nor are you crazy." Chiron told her. "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes. This is Sparatus, son of Zeus, and potentially your brother." Shepard sat up then, and looked at them both.

"…Fucking bullshit." Announced Shepard. Sparatus' mandibles flared.

"You have a bit of a mouth." Said the turian.

"And?" Shepard asked. Chiron sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

He was right. Shepard- as she called herself, refusing to say her first name- was a foulmouthed brat used to the streets. She clashed with her new brother, even as she learned they were telling the truth.

She also showed little interest in her godly father, after an hour of convincing her, and having Zeus claim her. She was more concerned about her life on the streets- demanding to know why she had been left to rot.

Learning it was a rule made her bitter.

He left Sparatus to do the tour to try and force them to bond- though he had a feeling it wouldn't work as well as he had hoped.

"So, Camp Half-Blood is for Greek Demigods?" asked Shepard as they strode around camp. The cabins were nice to look at, if not a bit weird as fuck- one looked like it was alive. What the hell?

"Yes, and Camp Jupiter is for Roman Demigods. That's located on the other side of New Hope."

"…Dude, let's pretend I'm a newbie, shall we?" asked Shepard dryly. Sparatus felt a bit embarrassed, and annoyed. Sure, his new sister, but why did he have to explain- he was busy!

"New Hope is the capital of this planet- Grome."

"…Seriously?" snorted Shepard. Sparatus withheld his own snicker at the terrible name. A compromise on the behalf of the camps. Still was a terrible name.

"Yes. It's about half the size of Earth, I believe." Said the son of Zeus. "Demi-gods live on it, though we do get tourists who stay to New Hope. The rest of the planet is full on monsters."

"So only the camps and New Hope have people?"

"No. a bunch of smaller towns are all around the planet. Same with smaller camps." Sparatus explained, before he continued the tour- showing her the large arena used for theater productions, spars and for training sessions. A large forest and lake were next to the arena- the grounds for capture the flag- which sounded fucking awesome to Shepard. Using weapons and their powers? Sign her fucking up.

"Do we have any other siblings?" asked Shepard as she noticed large groups of kids run around- all looking like one another.

"…We have an immortal sister as a Hunter of Artemis." Said Sparatus. "Her name is Thalia."

"No others at all?" asked Shepard. Sparatus shook his head.

"No." his answer was to short though, and Shepard frowned at him. "Years ago, a pact was made for no more Big Three Children. It was broken, obviously, and later discarded after Percy Jackson, a son of Posideon, saved Olympus."

"…Can you tell the whole story?" And so, Shepard learned a very long tale from her older brother. Shepard was very interested. She remembered her mother often teaching her about the Greek Gods, and had developed a fondness for stories that never really went away…

"And even after the pact was agreed to be no more, the River Styx still had a hold. We are still punished by it ourselves, and as such, the Big Three have affairs less nowadays." Sparatus told his sister.

"Huh… so we still were accidents?" asked Shepard.

"…More or less."

"Lucky us." Said Shepard sarcastically, and Sparatus did have to agree… kind of.

"Now, capture the flag used to be every week, however with the recent surge of Asari demigods, capture the flag is twice a month, once just our own camp- the other times we go against Jupiter." He told her. Shepard grinned toothily.

"Sounds fun."

"… What is your name?" he asked suddenly. "I can't keep calling you Shepard."

"Yeah you can." Shepard replied. She then spotted the krogan from before bickering with the boy… Targun and Felix, right?

"Hey, Sparky is up and alive." Said the krogan upon spying her. Shepard raised an eyebrow at that.

"Sparky?"

"Ignore him." Sighed the human. "I'm Felix Jones- this is Urdnot Targun. We're from Cabin Six."

"… I'm new." She said dryly.

"Athena, goddess of War and Wisdom." Sparatus told his sister. She blinked a bit, and eyed Targun, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm the only krogan demigod of Athena's- the others are either Ares or Mars." He told her dryly.

"Mom was wondering what it would be like to have a krogan kid." Felix said, shrugging. Shepard eyed Targun, who looked rather neutral at hearing that- but also seemed angry.

Mommy issues. Or inferiority? She eyed the people around them- most avoided the two siblings, eyeing Targun with weary eyes- or disdainful ones. It kind of made her feel like she was back on the streets, being eyed by everyone even when she carried a credit chit.

"I'm apparently a Zeus kid." She told them.

"No fucking shit." Snorted a voice. The girl from earlier came in, grinning. "I'm Jamie Fox, daughter of the best damn god ever- Ares." She offered her hand.

"You met her sister earlier." Sparatus told Shepard.

"Yeah, Ash was saying that. Ignore her- she's a wimp."

"And yet she kicks your ass in sparring." Felix said.

"Says the dude who has a crush on my wimp sister." That began a fight, and silently Sparatus tugged Shepard away. He looked annoyed- as far as she could tell. Turian facial expressions were weird.

"That happen a lot?"

"Ares and Athena are both gods of war- thus the cabins are constantly at war with one another. Add Mars kids in, and you get a fight." Sparatus said. "Athena still never has forgiven them for degrading her to a craftsmen. In revenge, she had Rome fall, given her original purpose was always as a strategist."

"Really?" Shepard asked.

"I dated a turian girl from that cabin. She showed me some books when I expressed an interest. It's more rumor then anything, but it fits the motive of the gods."

"Wow." Shepard said, blinking. A large ringing noise began, and Shepard jerked back. "What's that?"

"Supper time." Sparatus told his sister, leading her to the open pavilion they had. "Come on, our table is one of the smaller ones." As Shepard was lead to her new table, she couldn't help but wonder if this was all a dream.

A family, a home… it felt great.

All the kids were chatting among one another as women danced around, serving food to them. Sparatus muttered they were nymphs- their trees moved with permission to the new planet. They liked helping the half-bloods.

"The cups you simply speak to." Sparatus told her. "Non-alcoholic." He turned to his cup and ordered a sport drink. Shepard looked at hers.

"Fressca?" she half-said, half-asked. In answer, the cup was filled. She smiled happily. "Awesome."

"Campers!" a voice cried. Shepard looked up to see Chiron at a head table, next to a guy with goat legs. The goat dude nodded, and stood, smiling.

"Please welcome…" he frowned, and looked at Chiron. "Did she give her first name?" Shepard scowled at that.

"No one fucking needs to know my damn name." she muttered. Sparatus ignored his sister.

"…Please welcome, Shepard- daughter of Zeus!" A lightning bolt appeared above her head as the sky boomed.

"…Wow, dramatic." Shepard said dryly, in the silence. Loud laughter filled the area. They turned to their food. "So… who is he?"

"Grover- Lord of the Wild." Said Sparatus, as he stood up. "Come on- we burn a bit of food for an offering." He told her. Shepard nodded, and followed. Everyone was giving their parents the juiciest berry, or the best piece of meat. Sparatus slid his own food in- some sort of strange turian dish. "Zeus!" the fire flared.

Shepard picked out a piece of steak, and let it drop. The smell made her mouth water as it burned. "Zeus!" she repeated her brother's words before they went back to their table. "Wasn't Grover part of Percy Jackson's story?"

"The original Lord of the Wild, Pan, faded." Explained Sparatus. "Grover was the one who found him, and he became the Lord of the Wild in his stead. He's the reason that Earth wasn't completely destroyed by humans, and he's the reason most planets are doing better." The two went to their food, munching away. Sparatus pointed to the third member of the table, a man in a floral print shirt. "That's Mr. D- also known as Dionysus, god of Wine and Parties."

"…Why is he here?" Shepard asked in bewilderment.

"Well- years back he chased some nymph and then got stuck as camp counselor as a punishment. He kind of just stayed after that. He drinks a lot, and he tends to never get our names right. He's more of an observer then an actual part of the camp."

"Must like us then." Shepard said in amusement. Sparatus snorted.

"More like he enjoys tormenting us." He said dryly. "It could be still part of his punishment, maybe." Shepard hummed, eating her food. Silence dominated after that, though Sparatus did answer a few questions she had.

He also asked for her name again. Ha, no.

After supper, they stacked their dishes for the nymphs, and headed to the arena, where the Apollo cabin- all blondes, which weirded Shepard out- was leading a sing along.

"That is a really rare colour." She muttered. Sparatus nodded.

"Heard about that- apparently it's almost a guarantee that a kid is a demigod if they have blonde hair nowadays." He shrugged. "You humans have weird genetics."

"…Dude, we have the same eyes." She pointed to their blue eyes. Sparatus blinked, looking at her eyes. He looked pained for a second before he nodded.

"Yeah- that's normal for a child of Zeus." Shepard frowned and crossed her arms.

"You aren't telling me something- I don't like liars."

"And you aren't telling me your name." he said dryly. Shepard scowled.

"That is completely different." She told him firmly. He sighed.

"…We had a sister a year or two back. She was an asari, and she had our eyes." He turned his face away. Shepard blinked, and then bit her lip.

"… What happened?"

"She was fighting a drakon on the other side of a planet. It was harassing a village, and she volunteered to go after it. She died killing it." Sparatus said. "I grew up with her. She was the best older sister you could imagine." Shepard walked alongside him in silence before she spoke up.

"My mother left me in the streets. She told me she would be back, and never did. Found her two years later, and she had a new family. I watched them for a few minutes, realized she just… she just didn't want me." Shepard rubbed the back of her head. "I don't… like my first name anymore." Sparatus was silent for a minute.

"I understand." He said, and that was the only thing last spoken to each other. After the sing along, they went to their cabin- where Shepard found an extra shirt and a pair of boxers waiting for her. The cabin was rather intimidating inside. Golden eagles and a moving celling was one thing- but a giant statue of their father?

She was very happy a cover was over the eyes.

"Arsimen- our sister- put that on there." Sparatus said. "It is rather… daunting to have it stare at us."

"No shit." Shepard said, as she eyed the sleeping bag waiting for her. It was a pretty cool black one. "No beds?"

"None. Perfect for military training." Sparatus said. He activated his omni-tool and checked the time. "It's around nine- bed."

"Wait, what?" asked Shepard.

"I'm the counsellor of this cabin, and right now- it's bed time for kids under fifteen.

"…It's nine! What the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Shepard. Sparatus though didn't budge, and Shepard was forced to change and slip into her sleeping bag, Sparatus following her example soon after. As Shepard lay on the floor, she closed her eyes, and sighed deeply.

It kind of felt amazing… belonging here.

She felt as if her legend had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Codex entry: Grome**
> 
> _The planet they occupy- because Camp Half-Blood/Camp Jupiter/New Rome can't be on Earth anymore with Olympus moving to the Citadel- is a smaller planet. It's near Berekenstain, and it's rather peaceful. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are on either sides of the capital- New Hope._
> 
> _There are a bunch of smaller towns all over the planet, and a few small camps to teach kids as well- these places tend to only teach minor gods, but a couple of Olympian kids are around._
> 
> _Monsters also love this planet, so heroes get a regular workout. Camp Jupiter routinely sends out scouts to make sure no army is forming._
> 
> _New Hope is a popular tourist attraction- but all tourists don't leave the place. People often ask why- given there are other settlements on the Planet. However, the truth is the Mist makes them believe that outside New Hope is to dangerous for tourists just yet. A barrier surrounds New Hope, making it safe for those who enter._


	3. Chapter 2

Time went on rather quick for Shepard, as she gained friends and learned tricks of a demigod.

 Most lessons were done with Sparatus, who taught her how to call lightning and how to fly.

 Flying was fucking awesome, and she adored it with all of her heart. But wind tunnels were amazing to play with to. Shepard loved the feeling of power it gave her- the ability to control the very elements themselves. She was filled with this desire for more she couldn’t quite understand.

 Part of being a big three kid though was being rather isolated. Her loud cursing, anger issues and her way of punching people tended to freak people out. However, she did find some good friends among her fellow demigods.

 Targun, Felix and Ashley became her close friends, though Jamie also joined in on the conversations, having already been friends with Targun for years.

“Dude, that is so fucking awesome!” cheered Shepard, as she casually stole Targun’s book. “How many battle plans did she create?!”

 “Thousands.” The krogan said proudly. “My mother had given life to many great generals and strategists, George Washington being one such, but Annabeth Chase would always be her star in a way.” Anyone who knew Targun knew he was a bit of an outcast among his cabin. He was a krogan- and with that came the belief he was an idiot, a warmonger with no brain. However, truth was, Targun was probably the smartest of them all. He possessed double the organs of his siblings- meaning he had two brains. Add demigod brain processing, and you got someone who could think almost at the speed of light.

 Sure, he loved to fight, but he wasn’t an idiot.

 “She was also the mother of a few asari strategists over the years.” Said Felix, as he looked through his own book on strategies. Shepard had crashed their little reading fest out of boredom- searching for Ashley. The daughter of Ares had turned out to be off with a few of her siblings, including Jamie, killing a pesky dragon disturbing a village on the other side of the planet.

 “Huh… so it wasn’t just recently that the gods banged aliens?” Shepard asked. Targun snorted and Felix groaned.

 “Wow, Sparta ain’t teaching you shit.” Laughed Targun.

 “Cause he’s an ass.” Shepard said dryly to her friend. Sparatus was way to much a goody-two-shoes for them to get along long enough. Sure, her brother, and she’d punch anyone if they mocked him, but damn was he a stick in the mud. “Now- teach me.” And he was honestly busy with other things, but it was more fun to complain about him then anything.

 “Alright, bossy.” Felix muttered. “The Greek and Roman gods are mainly human orientated. However, they did participate in the evolution of the other species, so there is that.”

 “Ares is my race’s main creator.” Targun said. “Hence why most of the krogan demigods are his kids.” He motioned to cabin five where a large group was huddled. Turians, krogan, asari, batarians and humans all hung out around the cabin, listening to rock music. “He also created the batarians I believe.”

 “Athena was the driving force behind the salarians, and since she doesn’t need sex to have a demigod baby, all salarian demigods are hers.” Felix said, pointing to a brother of his as he bickered with a child of Aphrodite- a beautiful purple asari. “Asari are a joint creation between Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis I believe…”

“Not sure about Artemis- that’s more a guess given they’re all female.” Said Targun. “Quarians are Athena and Hephaestus… right?”

 “I think so.” Felix said. “They stay on the Flotilla mostly- except for Mel.” They looked towards cabin nine, where a quarian was arguing with his brothers and sisters. “Monsters don’t go on there- never do materialize on ships, and there are demigods on the Flotilla that protect the place- kill any monsters trying to sneak on.”

 “Elcor… I think they just evolved without outside help. Same with hanar…”

 “Aren’t-“

 “You guys are such geeks.” Laughed Shepard. “Now, so, they don’t just get busy with the humans?” Felix blushed, and Targun just shrugged.

 “No. But it’s only since all the species know about one another that Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are accepting of all aliens.” Targun said. Shepard hummed in interest, and then Felix began talking about how Gods influenced the galaxy.

 Targun and Felix got into a debate and Shepard left. She did not want to get into another big fight between those two- fuck no. They were bad when they fought- it was kind of awesome but also terrifying.

 Her first capture the flag came a bare three weeks after she came to camp. She was really excited for it, finding the idea awesome- mwhahaha, she was going to win!

  Then she learned that flying wasn’t allowed during capture the flag- to much of an unfair advantage.

 Asari could use biotics! All biotic kids could, why couldn’t they fly with the flag? Even if they couldn’t ‘pull’ the flag towards them, they could still use biotics!

 “Cheap!” she announced upon hearing the rules. Chiron ignored her, and she pouted. “So unfair.” She told Sparatus.

 “Look, let’s just go and help Athena cabin, alright?” he asked tiredly, as he headed to the meeting place. “I want one of my last capture the flags to go well.”

 “…Oh yeah, military for you, huh?” she asked, remembering how turian culture works.

 “Yeah, all turians go through it. But I hope to take it a bit farther.” Sparatus looked off, a turian smile creeping up on his face. “Think I could be a good Councillor?” Shepard hummed, looking thoughtful.

 “…Yeah, you like bossing me around enough.” She laughed at his face, and nudged him with her shoulder before they were drawn into the game. It was rather simple, their job. Targun had suggested it. Everyone would expect them to go after the flag- they were the children of Zeus after all. So, act like decoys. Poseidon’s kids lurked by the river, while the solitary Hades child was on the other team, most likely guarding the flag.

 Nisix Betis was a terrifying Asari. Unlike most asari, she had black scales mixed in with her pale blue ones. She had this really freaky shadow power mixed with biotics that just grabbed people and paralyzed them.

 It was fucking awesome in Shepard’s opinion.

 But it made her really hard to fight against- unless an Apollo kid with photokinesis was around and could use it well enough to disrupt the shadows.

 Good thing everyone agreed that Nisix was not allowed on the Apollo cabin’s team. Even Mr. D agreed. It was just way to cheap.

 During the Jupiter game, Nisix wasn’t allowed to use it, given the Apollo kids on that side didn’t have any such power… yet.

  “You never talk about your mom.” Said Shepard as they moved along the river into enemy territory. She was bored, and itching to talk or something.

 “Not much to tell. She’s a high ranking official in the Hierarchy. Some scandal with me being a bastard, but really, turians don’t care. I’m a good soldier.” Sparatus said, also bored. Ah, ADHD, fun thing for demigods. “That’s all they care about.”

 “She nice?”

 “Yeah. A bit racist towards humans, but she fought in the First Contact War.” Sparatus said, sounding a bit tired.

 “What she think about you coming here then?” Shepard asked.

 “… She doesn’t know. She can’t see through the Mist and… I use it on her so she doesn’t know I come here.” Was the honest answer. Shepard jerked back, looking at her brother in shock.

 “…No shit?”

 “No shit.” Sparatus said. “It’s… easier. She’s never known about my being a half-blood. As far as she knows, dad was some random guy she hooked up with.” The turian sighed. “I never see her anyway. She’s always working, and when I do- she just tells me to train more, or to stop slacking off.”

 “…We both got fucked for moms, huh?” Shepard said as an observation. Sparatus didn’t agree- and they continued to run distraction, until… Shepard stepped into a trap.

Hermes cabin’s counselor, Peter, had a thing for Nisix. As such, he had to be on her team, in hopes of getting her in bed. And one of the many trades Hermes kids could do was traps- which lead to Shepard hanging upside down from a tree, while Sparatus laughed his ass off.

  “Fuck off Sparatus.” Shepard told her brother, as she glared at him.

 He just laughed at her, and then positioned himself to catch her when she cut herself free, as she growled at him bitterly.

  That was when the ambush started. No Asari kids, they were at the fore front of the battle, but three humans and a turian were ready for battle.

 “Shit fuck.” Swore Shepard as she fell out of the tree and Sparatus caught her.

 “Language.” Said Sparatus dryly.

 “It’s Greek,” Shepard said sarcastically.

 “… Isn’t it supposed to be ‘it’s English’?” Sparatus asked, confused by the weird idioms Shepard often said.

 “I’m Greek dude- it’s funnier to say I speak Greek.” Shepard pointed out before arrows were shot at them. Shepard flipped backwards, while Sparatus jumped away. “Oi, talking here!”

 “And it’s game time.” Said an older teen female. She had the typical mischievous looks of a Hermes kid. “Now, let’s dance.” She shot some more as her siblings ran at the children of Zeus, swords drawn.

 Sparatus drew his own sword and used it to parry, shaking his wrist and causing a shield to appear to block a blow from the turian. The finale Hermes kid ran up against Shepard, who dodged his strike, and used the sword she carried- slashing at his stomach.

 A lightning strike also seemed to deter them, and they dodged back. That was when Shepard spied a blue flag in the trees.

 “Oi! Only two guards allowed!” she snapped- thrusting at the boy she was fighting.

 “Ah, we’re border patrol, not flag guards.” Laughed the archer.

 “That-“ Sparatus began, before the turian answered, a grin on his face.

 “Is a valid loop hole!” He laughed, and kicked out. Sparatus dodged, grabbing the foot and shoving it away. Shepard growled and threw a lightning bolt in her annoyance at the boy attacking her.

  _They are right… fuck, what do we do?_ She wondered to herself, glaring at the flag. It seemed that Hermes and all of them had figured they’d put the flag near the boundary and hide it. It was a sound idea. But how to counter it…

 “So, where is Nisix?” asked Shepard. “She running a dummy flag? Smart.”

 “Duh!” laughed the female. “I am a legacy of Athena!” Ah, Janet Jackson- great-granddaughter of Percy and Annabeth Chase-Jackson. The kids had all split who got what last name, given it was a pain to write out. Her being Hermes’ daughter just made her more cunning.

 Shepard dodged and shot a lightning bolt, her eyes roaming the area. _Think like the street kid you are. How did you get out of that other ‘offer?’_

 Shepard had been offered five different times positions on gangs. One of which happened during a street fight in a pit. The deal was to get out of the pit, and she would be left alone. She could join, or she could die.

 Really, she should have died, ten guys where on her, and she hadn’t killed them. Instead she had electrocuted two, and then ran to the sides of the pit, and climbed up.

 She had been told she cheated- until she pointed out they hadn’t said she had to kill them, just get out of the pit.

  _So how to get out of this… oh!_ Shepard blinked, and then smiled like a wolf.

 Maybe she had some Athena in her.

 “Oi! Sparta!”

 “It’s Sparatus!” yelled her brother, slamming his shield into the turian- making him fly back.

 “Is passing the flag against the rules?” Sparatus blinked, turning to his sister with a confused look.

 “Passing the flag… no.” Shepard smiled, and then she dropped her sword, surprising the kid she was fighting against. She launched herself into the air, a grin on her face.

 Ah, flying. Terrifying to learn, but amazing to know. She flew to the flag like a bullet, grabbing it and launching herself up.

 “GO LONG!” she screamed, and it clicked for Sparatus. He shoved his shield into it’s scabbard, and his shield retracted before he flew up himself. Shepard threw the flag- using the wind to have it go farther. He grabbed it, and Shepard sprinted through the air, a grin on her face.

 “FOUL!” screamed the Hermes kids. They hadn’t brought their shoes, given it was a rule not to fly with the flag.

 “NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT PASSING!”

 Chiron wasn’t very happy with Shepard or Sparatus- nor was he happy with the blue team. But, it wasn’t against the rules, so no punishment was given, and the red team won.

 Of course, Chiron made a new rule about it- spoil sport. No more passing the flag in the air, and no more ‘border guards’.

 Of course, it was just for capture the flag… and he mentioned he had no right to interfere with the games against the Romans…

 Camp Half-Blood was undefeated that summer- until they could actually get a council together to ban their tactics.

 And then, the summer was over, and Sparatus was about to leave.

 “…Well, this is fucking awkward.” Shepard announced as she face Sparatus. Shepard was wearing a dark hoodie and jeans, her hair now much longer, pulled back into a high ponytail.

 “It somewhat is.” Sparatus agreed with his sister. He was dressed in his best casual clothes, about to be shipped off to military training. “I wish you could have come here sooner.” He told her.

 “Heh, same.” Shepard said, scratching the back of her head, biting her lip. She looked away from her brother before she said. “You better call.”

 “I will.” Sparatus promised, before he picked up his bag and headed off. Shepard watched him go, feeling a little hollow as she watched her brother leave. A sudden thought struck her, and she ran after him.

 “Sparta!” he groaned, turning to her.

 “Don’t call me that Shep-“

 She interrupted him. “My name is,” as she spoke, Sparatus stared at her, and then a turian smile crossed his face.

 “Don’t call me Sparta.”

 “If you use my first name, I’m calling you whatever I want.” She told him. He laughed, and nodded.

 “Guess I’ll give you that…” The two siblings looked at one another, and said at the same time,

 “I am not hugging you.” Loud laughter erupted, and Sparatus was on his way, as Shepard watched him leave. She turned around and walked to the camp, while a thoughtful smirk.

 Maybe the military would be a good place for her to.

 And so, Shepard grew up in camp. She trained like no tomorrow, and called her brother often.

 Targun ended up becoming an adult in krogan culture fairly easily- though he did end up leaving and going back to Camp, stating-

 “I am not interested in staying there one more fucking second.” When asked. He ended up taking over some drill running from Elizabeth Jackson, the legacy, and granddaughter of Percy and Annabeth Chase-Jackson.

 She was pregnant- with a child of Apollo.

 Many jokes were cracked about how the Jackson line was irresistible. People began to place bets on the two other legacies, Hannah Chase and Mark Chase- twins, both twenty-five, and who they would attract.

 Dana had Janet already, and Sally Chase-Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth, was a Hunter of Artemis.

  Felix left when Shepard turned fifteen, heading for the Citadel to work in some super-secret Black Ops program. He cracked a few jokes about the terrible name to Shepard, who found it hilarious.

 Cerberus. She just bet Hades hated the fuck out of that name.

 Shepard grew up swearing, fighting and having fun. Her life was amazing. And everything was perfect, wasn’t it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Codex Entry: Camp Half-Blood**   
>  _To Demigods, Camp Half-Blood is a safe haven against monsters. To mortals, Camp Half-Blood is a camp dedicated to promoting peace among the races, as well as a pseudo foster camp.  
>  Mortals see Camp Half-Blood as a cutting edge camp, where only the best are allowed. Many pro-aliens try to send their kids to said camp, only to be refused, given how high end it is. There is a test apparently that sorts children into the Cabins best suited for their personalities- though rumors no one lives in Cabin Two abound. Apparently it’s cursed. _

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY N7 DAY! To celebrate- have a crossover!  
> This has been in my head for a while. The idea of Shepard being a demigod is awesome, and I had to write it.  
> I hope to write three different Shepards, all the daughters of the Big Three. (Yes, femshep- femshep is queen.) All will have different personality profiles, and pre-service history. I might also write random one-shots about other Shepards… don’t know yet.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Cross-poster from FFN.


End file.
